someday, somewhere
by tomoesux
Summary: kaoru's letter to kenshin before he....
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  
  
I haven't seen the new rk oav but the settings of this fic are in fact based in that oav. So please beware of spoilers here.   
  
  
Someday, Somewhere  
  
  
Kaoru slowly got up the bed. She could feel her aching muscles with every move she made towards the brush, ink and paper at the table. When she was settled, she set out a white sheet of paper and started brushing with her trembling hands.  
  
Kenshin-anata,  
  
Fifteen years...  
  
Fifteen anniversaries, fifteen birthdays of your son, fifteen winters I spent without you by my side, fifteen summers that would have been great with you here with me…  
  
Seems like forever….  
  
Do you still remember what you promised me the night we were married? There was a storm that night and I was afraid of the thunder but you held me in your loving embrace. Then I heard you whisper my name and promised me that you'll always be there for me especially during stormy nights. Ne, Kenshin-anata?  
  
Well, I would be glad to tell you that I have grown stronger for these past fifteen years. I am not afraid of the thunder anymore, I am not afraid of heights and I can cook better than you, believe it or not!  
  
And Kenji, well I guess you won our bet! He looks exactly like you, with the red hair and all. But his eyes are mine, the fancy sky blue you always told me whenever we are alone. If you were here, you would be very proud of him because he is now the master of Kamiya Kasshin School of Swordsmanship. And he got your looks, sweeping girls off their feet with his killer smiles. He inherited your worrisome attitude. I would often yell, " I'm alright!" for the thousandth time at him whenever I feel a little ill.  
  
If you were here then maybe things would have been different. I would often wait at the pier for you…everyday. Each day I would wait and hope that you'll be coming home. And each time I went home,I felt the tears in my eyes while thinking of you, only you. I trust you Kenshin, you know that ne? And I know you will always keep your promise…to come home, come back to me.   
  
Every time I go home, Kenji would be there waiting for me. This would give me new hope for the days to come. Sometimes when Kenji is out buying tofu I would sit at the dojo porch and think about the times we had, with Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Misao. I can still hear Yahiko's taunting even though he is now with Tsubame, still hear Megumi's laughter as it echoed in the doorway, still hear Sano's grumbling after he has lost a fight and I can still see you scrubbing the stains of the laundry wearing your sweet rurouni smile.  
  
Do you realize how time has passed us by? Megumi's still in Aizu and I have not seen her in ten years. Sano never wrote again after you left and I pray he be all right. Misao and Aoshi never made it as we expected because Misao died out of leukemia. Aoshi left Kyoto and was never heard of again.Dr. Genzai died last spring; their uncle took his granddaughters to Okinawa. Yutaro is now a doctor and he always sends me a letter.   
  
I missed them all. I missed our little family back then.   
  
Sometimes I ask myself if we would ever get together again, you, me, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Dr.Genzai, Suzume, Ayame, Tsubame, Tae, Yutaro, Misao, Aoshi and our own son, Kenji. I even asked Kami-sama if we could just see each other again just for a dinner or tea perhaps. Then every time I look at our son, I get my answer. The answer is written all over his face, " someday, somewhere".  
  
Someday when your burden is gone, when my insecurities are washed away, when Kenji had already mastered Hitten Mitsurugi Ryuu, when Yahiko had already rid his pride, when Megumi had found a man to love, when Aoshi and Misao had been married and when everyone's dream came true, when Sano had already found his goal in life and when you can see your son with pride in your eyes. Especially when you come home. I long to see you smile, hear you laugh, tease and kiss you.   
  
  
I trust you Kenshin, like I said before I know you will come home. And I will be forever waiting for you and only death can stop me.  
  
Someday, somewhere…  
  
Only death, my love, only death….  
  
  
Aishiteru.  
  
  
Kaoru   
  
After brushing the last kanji, Kaoru wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes with the sleeve of her yukata. She felt so tired, so alone. Gently folding the letter and setting it at the table. She went back to the cold futon that she slept in for the past fifteen years. She stared at the ceiling, her vision seems to blur. She knew what's going to happen. She slowly closed her eyes hearing Yahiko, Tsubame and Kenji's anguish voices to wake her up. But she never heard the familiar voice that was also calling for her to come back.  
  
  
" Kaoru!" Kenshin shook his sick wife as she slowly closed her eyes.   
  
****Kami-sama I'm so tired, I want to rest.****  
  
Dark finally covered her sight and then she couldn't hear anything anymore.   
  
" Kenshin." Yes Kenshin, I'll be waiting. " Goodbye my love."  
  
Kenshin cried. He cried so hard that his voice was almost covered with his sobs. He was holding Kaoru as if never wanting to let her go. Kaoru died without having to see him again. All this time she was waiting for him…  
  
Kenji slowly walked away but he saw the letter that was Kaoru's. He knew whom it was for. He need not ask. He wanted some air and once out of the room he broke down and felt into hysterics of tears with his back against the cold wall of the pathway.  
  
" Mother!" he cried out loud. " Why? Why now?" he repeated all over again. As he curved into a ball waiting for his mother's soothing touch that he knew will never come. The cold wind ate his bones as he wept for the woman that was the essence of his life.   
  
Kenshin read the letter and did nothing but to weep beside his dead wife. Holding Kaoru's limp body to him and burying his head in the bright fall of her hair. Breathing in her scent.   
  
Jasmine scent… Kaoru's scent.   
  
Yahiko and Tsubame also wept.   
  
That night, the Kamiya Dojo was silent. There were no cries, no anguish curses, nothing.  
  
There was in fact, no one inside. There was no one practicing in the empty dojo, no one was cooking dinner, no one was yelling over some lousy student, no one was playing in the garden.   
  
There were none…  
  
Where have all they gone? No one knew.  
  
Besides, the owner is already dead, isn't she?  
  
  
A/N:  
  
  
So? what dya think? I have the next part of this fic, tell me if you want me to post it or not, so please review!  
  
Oh and yes… (almost forgot!) * Shame on me!*  
  
TOMOE SUCKS!!!TOMOE SUCKS!!!TOMOE SUCKS!!!TOMOE SUCKS!!!  
  
mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaa-ahark!  
  
**cough, cough** 


	2. end?

That night, the Kamiya Dojo was silent. There were no cries, no anguish curses, nothing.  
  
There was in fact, no one inside. There was no one practicing in the empty dojo, no one was cooking dinner, no one was yelling over some lousy student, no one was playing in the garden.   
  
There were none…  
  
Where have all they gone? No one knew.  
  
Besides, the owner is already dead, isn't she?  
  
  
********************************  
  
"Dead? The owner dead?"  
  
Sanosuke exclaimed wide-eyed as he overheard two men talking with each other at the market. He dropped his luggage and turned to question the men.  
  
" Kamiya Kaoru's dead?" he nearly shouted causing the two men two back away a few steps from his tall form.  
  
" Y-yes…" the taller one stammered.  
  
" S-she died yesterday…sir." The other one offered.  
  
" Kuso!" Sanosuke cursed as he picked up his luggage and ran towards the dojo that was once his home.  
  
Fifteen years! Damn it Jo-chan! You better be not dead or…  
  
Sano's mind cursing stopped as he stood in front of Kamiya Dojo. The wooden door hasn't change.It was the same door that he would often be slammed into after taking Kaoru's power punch.   
  
Silence. Deafening silence.  
  
Sanosuke pushed the door apart half-expecting to see Kaoru and Yahiko wrestling each other.   
  
He saw none.  
  
If Sanosuke would have stayed in front of the dojo gate for a bit longer, then he would have seen that no names where written beside the door.   
  
Thinking they were probably eating or something he yelled;  
  
" Kenshin! Jo-chan! Yahiko-chan!" he emphasized the chan in Yahiko's name so that the boy will come out with his head fuming and his face angry.  
  
The wind answered his call. The gentle breeze seemed to form a dull ache within his heart.  
  
" Masaka…" he whispered. He ran inside the dojo, scanned the kitchen, the rooms, the bathhouse…  
  
The dojo was empty.  
  
" Guys!" he called out again. His eyes were getting blurry with the tears that formed in his eyes.  
  
He slumped himself at the dojo porch letting his tears flow freely.  
  
Sanosuke!!!  
  
Sano turned. He thought he heard Kaoru's vibrant voice call for him. And just for a moment, for a single moment, he thought that he was just being ridiculous, that the gang was just out to the market and that nothing has changed.   
  
Sano breathed. There was no sign of his little missy but just the soft whisper of the wind.  
  
Guys where are you!!!  
  
His mind yelled as he crumpled his hair.   
  
He stood up planning to go to Dr. Genzai or Tae perhaps to ask about his " family". But before he can take another step, a husky voice stopped him.  
  
" Sano…"  
  
Sano's eyes widened as he quickly turned to see the owner of the voice.   
  
" Yahiko!" he exclaimed. He was so happy to see him that he didn't even noticed that Yahiko was almost the same as his height. He grabbed him and gave him a hug.  
  
After a moment, he let go.   
  
" Where's jo-chan?" he asked, his eyes expectant hoping that what he heard weren't true. That Kaoru and Kenshin were alright.  
  
But Yahiko's sad eyes confirmed the truth.  
  
" Let's sit down ne?" Yahiko softly offered as he sat down the old porch he had once been scrubbing.  
  
Hell! Even Yahiko's attitude changed! Was I gone for that long? Sano questioned in his mind.  
  
" Kaoru's dead."  
  
Yahiko's statement was plain, hiding his emotions very well.  
  
For the first time in his life, Sano fell speechless. He wiped the tears in his eyes and looked up the sky.  
  
" Jo-chan…" he whispered.   
  
" Kenshin came back last night but left again this morning, he left with Kaoru's body. Kenji, Kenshin and Kaoru's son left for Hiko…"  
  
Sano's sobs were now even greater as he cried while Yahiko still talked;  
  
" Dr. Genzai is dead and so is Misao,"  
  
" The weasel?" he asked between sobbed.  
  
Yahiko nodded.  
  
" A-and Megumi?"  
  
" Megumi never visited us again after she left ten years ago."  
  
Kaoru, Misao, Dr. Genzai….  
  
They were now only a memory of the past.   
  
Sano can't take it anymore, he cried as loud as he could wrapping his knees with his arms. Yahiko just sat there in silence with his tears intact. He can't cry anymore, he had wasted so many tears in his life. And yet he had defied his promise when a single tear rolled in his cheeks, then another and another…   
  
After the storm has subsided within Sano, he turned to look at Yahiko. Somehow his eyes lightened when he saw Yahiko the man, not the tokyo-samurai he so implied he was when he was younger.   
  
Kaoru must be proud of the man that Yahiko had become, no doubt about it.  
  
When he moved to wipe his tears his shoulders bumped into his luggage. It fell with a loud thud against the wooden floor.  
  
Yahiko saw Sano smiled as he opened the luggage.  
  
" W-what is it?"   
  
Sano didn't answer but still held his smile. This made Yahiko shiver with fear because the look in Sano's face was that of a lunatic.  
  
" You know how hard is it for me to carry this thing?" Sano almost absentmindedly asked him.  
  
Yahiko blinked.  
  
Sano held out a large box and opened it.   
  
Chocolates.   
  
" here…" he said as he thrust them into Yahiko's hand.   
  
" Jo-chan would have liked it if she was here. That's the original stuff you know. "  
  
With that he closed his luggage and stood up.  
  
" Where are you going?" Yahiko asked as Sano turned to leave.  
  
" You already know." Sano answered.   
  
Sano slowly closed the dojo door behind him as he took one last glance of his old home then headed towards south. To find his goal!  
  
As he was drifting away from the Kamiya Dojo the louder his friend's voice echoed in his mind.   
  
" Kenshin no Baka!"  
  
" Tori Atama!"  
  
" Busu ! Busu!"  
  
" Yahiko- CHAN!"  
  
" Mou!"  
  
" Jo-chan!"  
  
" Oro!"  
  
Yahiko watched as Sano left and then he turned his gaze to the bundle the he held in his hands.   
  
"Chocolates." Sano had said.  
  
He remembered Kaoru and wasn't interested at eating the chocolate anymore, he never was.   
  
Yahiko looked up at the wide expanse of the sky.  
  
Kami-sama? If you really exist, I would like you to know that if I have to give every chocolate in the world to Kaoru just to see her alive again, I will! I would do even ten thousand katas if that would make her smile back again at me. Really I will!  
  
Yahiko had rid his pride.  
  
Oh how he wished Kaoru could see him now. How he wished all of them can see him now...eating his pride.  
  
Yahiko stood up and closed the door of the dojo. Taking a single flower from the garden he entered the house for the last time.  
  
In the doorway he seemed to hear and see himself yelling " Busu! Wake up!" and Kaoru opening her door and pumping his head.  
  
" maa..." Kenshin would say. " Breakfast is ready de gozaro ka."  
  
Years have past yet he would want to live it again in a heartbeat.   
  
He entered the dojo and looked around.  
  
" Do 500 katas now!"  
  
" Busu!"  
  
He smiled remembering the very first day he trained with Kaoru. Filling his heart with memories, he knew it was time to leave and set out a new beginning.  
  
Without Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano... but certainly with Tsubame!  
  
He slowly walked outside and locked the gates, never to open it again.  
  
He bowed then whispered;  
  
" Arigatou Kaoru-sensei for everything."  
  
Kaoru's place in his heart is secured,no one can ever replace the big sister that Kaoru played in his life.   
  
With that he walked towards home and to his waiting wife.   
  
And so Kamiya Dojo was silent, letting darkness inside its once alive rooms.   
  
Later we would know that the Kamiya Dojo was demolished and made as a hotel but only few people knew about the tragic history of the girl that once owned the dojo and her "family".  
  
People say that they ended up together. And some say that often at night they would hear laughter and merry voices speaking of stories never heard before in the old dojo site.  
  
Everyone, including me, knows perfectly to whom the voices belong.  
  
You do, don't you?  
  
There is no need to ask.  
  
Le fin  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay first of all I wanna say that I'm sorry for what I said about Tomoe but ….  
I can't help it!!!!!!! I'm only 16 and I can't help being immature!!!  
So here it goes again, Tomoe-lovers pls don't continue!!!!!   
I warned you!!!!  
  
TOMOE S*UCKS!!! TOMOE S*UCKS!!! TOMOE S*UCKS!!! TOMOE S*UCKS!!!  
  
mwahahahahahhhaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-argh!  
  
*sniff *sniff 


	3. epilogue

a/n:  
  
Okies, first of all i wanna say that this is the last chapter of this fic. aheheheheheheehehe.  
my conscience really ate me when a reviewer said she/he was depressed coz of my story. well i dont want that to happen, im just a rurouni kenshin fanatic who like to make the world a better place to live in. ^-^ and making people depressed is not on my list.  
so here is the epilouge, hope you like it. and PLEASE review or else...  
  
this fic is dedicated to all my friends who just shut up whenever i talk about kenshin and kaoru. they are the ones who, after explaining why kenshin has a non-killing oath, look at me and say " What was that?"  
  
(grrrrrrrrrrrr.....)  
  
  
  
epilogue  
  
Yahiko slowly closed his eyes letting darkness envelope him. Sooner or later this would happen and his daughter are old enough now. They can take care of themselves…  
  
With a smile playing on his lips, Yahiko welcomed his death with anticipation. Sixty years are enough for him because he knew his daughters future are safe and secured.   
  
************  
  
Yahiko woke up but quickly shielded his eyes as the light seemed to hurt them.   
  
Where am I?  
  
Regaining his sight, he scanned the place.   
  
Clouds? I'm sitting in a cloud?   
  
Could it be that I'm in…  
  
" Anata!" a familiar voice called out. Yahiko turned to look to whom the voice belonged to.  
  
" T-tsubame?" he stammered. Yahiko stood up to stare at his wife. She was young again, like when he married her. Her kimono was new though, it was a simple white adorned with sakura petals.   
  
Tsubame walked towards her bewildered husband.  
  
" Welcome home." She kissed him and smiled at her husband's reaction.  
  
" W-where am I?" he stammered.   
  
" In heaven." Tsubame smiled. Yahiko's eyes widened as he absorbed the words.   
  
Heaven?  
  
Yahiko gazed at his own body. Like Tsubame it was young again. He can't feel the physical exhaustion back when he was dying.  
  
Heaven.  
  
Yahiko smiled. It was now his turn to kiss his wife. With one tug he had Tsubame melting into his kiss already.  
  
" I missed you." he whispered into her ears. Tsubame blushed tomato red.  
  
Just as he was about to lean for a kiss again, a loud and familiar voce broke in;  
  
" Feh!"   
  
Yahiko blinked. That voice... He turned to look at Sano who has not aged a single day since he last saw him chewing his fish bone.  
  
" S-sanosuke?" He asked.  
  
" Hmph, who do you think I was? The emperor?"   
  
Sano's head was pumped by a familiar fist. The fox lady was as kitsune as before.  
  
" That is not a way to welcome Yahiko." Then Megumi smiled towards Yahiko.  
  
" Welcome home Yahiko, we were wondering what took you so long to join us."  
  
Yahiko merely blinked. They were happy? He was still dumbfounded.  
  
" Yahiko!" came another vibrant voice.  
  
" Kaoru?" Yahiko blinked. She was as beautiful as before and beside her was the rurouni that had changed his world. Kenji also walked with his father and mother.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes making Kenshin giggle as he gently pulled Kaoru into his arms.  
  
" Of course it's me! "   
  
" Maa..." Kenshin said.   
  
" Kenshin..."  
  
" Welcome home Yahiko." Kenshin smiled.   
  
" Hai, welcome home uncle Yahiko." Kenji offered. " It seems that you have outlived us all!"  
  
Yahiko now felt the tears filling his eyes. His dreams are coming true. How he longed to see them again. And they were here, acting as if nothing had happened for the past years.  
  
Yahiko felt Tsubame's hand soothing his back.   
  
" Oi Yahiko, 'tis not a time to cry." Sano said.  
  
" H-hai, I'm sorry." Yahiko sais as he wiped his tears of joy dry.   
  
" Well then it's time to eat!" cried another familiar voice.  
  
" M-misao?" Yahiko stared at Misao who was now walking towards the group.  
  
" What's with you?" Misao asked as she waved her hands in front of Yahiko's face. " You look as if you have seen a ghost!"   
  
" You are a ghost." Aoshi answered Misao.   
  
" Well..." Misao countered.  
  
Everyone laughed including AOSHI.   
  
"Yahiko..." Dr. Genzai now entered the scene. " Welcome."  
  
" Arigatou." Yahiko bowed towards the old man.  
  
" Come Yahiko, let us eat." Kaoru said.  
  
Eat?   
  
" Eat?" he echoed.  
  
" Why of course! How else can we live!" Misao answered.  
  
" But aren't we supposed to be dead?"   
  
" You'll understand." Tsubame answered for Misao as she clasped her hands with Yahiko's.  
  
The group started heading towards an open door. ( Still with the clouds and all!)  
  
" Hai." Yahiko replied. " Can I talk to Kaoru for a minute?"   
  
" Sure." Tsubame said. He let got of Yahiko and joined the group. He watched as his gentle little wife told Kaoru what he wished.  
  
He stopped his tracks and waited for Kaoru to be near him.  
  
" Yahiko? Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked, worry was written all over her face.  
  
Yahiko shook his head.   
  
" Ie, it's just that... When you died, I haven't had the chance to thank you and..."  
  
" Shhh..." Kaoru put her fingers in his lips. " Let us forget about that,ne?"  
  
" You have suffered enough pain as much as we did. This place houses no pain just mirth. I missed you Yahiko, we all did. You missed us too, didn't you?  
  
" Hai." Yahiko nodded. His pain was slowly vanishing with Kaoru's azure stare.  
  
Kaoru smiled back.   
  
" Come. It's time you have your rest."  
  
And Yahiko couldn't agree more.  
  
  
le fin II  
  
a/n:  
  
Okay, that was really lame. i know that! no need to rub that in! okay now here goes my usual chant, so tomoe lovers dont continue!!!!!!!!!!!  
But for the opposite... ^-^x bring it on!!  
  
Tomoe sux!Tomoe sux!Tomoe sux!Tomoe sux!Tomoe sux!Tomoe sux!  
  
  
mwahahahahahahhahahaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-nep! 


End file.
